Big Brother
by Kaoru Utena
Summary: CHAPTER 2! So sorry, Kozue fans, had to do it! Something tragic happens to Miki. Who comes to comfort him? Why, none other than the Revoulutionary Girl herself!
1. Chapter 1

Big Brother   
  
I don't own Shoujou Kakumei Utena. Chiho Saito owns it. This fic is probably more close to the manga than the series. My first Utena fic, so pleases go easy on me!  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe you, Kozue!" Miki yelled.  
"She shouldn't have been around you!" Kozue screamed back.  
"SHE WAS ONLY TALKING TO ME!" screamed Miki. Kozue glared at him and ran into her room. Miki tried to follow her, only to have the door slammed in his face.  
  
  
Earlier that day, Miki had scored two slam dunks in a row in gym class. After class, a pretty girl Miki's age approached him. They had been chatting for quite awhile when Kozue saw them. She stormed over and without a word slapped the girl. Miki and Kozue had been arguing all afternoon, and now that they were in their dorms they could talk about it. But talking led to yelling and yelling came to screaming. Now Kozue was in her room, sobbing, and Miki was sitting on the couch, feeling bad.  
  
  
About a half hour later, Miki knocked on Kozue's door.  
"Kozue! Will you go to the store, please?" There was silence. Then,  
"Go yourself!" Kozue said.  
"Look, Kozue," Miki started. 'Yes! He's apologizing!' Kozue thought, smiling. "If you go, I'll give you some money to buy something for yourself!" He concluded. Kozue sighed, but opened the door. She pulled on her shoes and walked out with the yen Mki had given her.  
"Thanks!" Miki called to her as she left. As soon as she was gone, he sat down with some paper and a pen so he could write the perfect apology to Kozue.  
  
  
Outside to building, Kozue looked out to where their room was. She blinked. Tears were still coming down her face, and everything was blury. She frowned. 'I wonder what he's doing.' she thought. 'Probably having a good laugh about this with Little Miss Jury!'  
  
Twenty minutes later,Miki was sitting at the table, just looking out absent mindly. He had finished his apology to Kozue, and his homework. He looked at his stopwatch.  
"Oh My God!" he said. "It's been twenty minutes and Kozue STILL isn't back! MaybeI can see her out the window." Miki looked out the window and gasped. Down below was an ambulance, a police car, a truck that had the words 'Tokyo Grocers', and a whole crowd of people. Miki could see pink, purple, and orange hair together: Utena sama, Himemya sama, and the girl they were always with, Wakaba. But Miki didn't spend much time getting down there.  
  
Once Miki was outside, he looked around. He could see a cop talking to a young man ("Honestly, I didn't see her!" "Tell it to the judge!") and the HUGE crowd. He stormed through the crowds, but first he asked one of the people what happened.  
"Didn't you hear? A girl got hit by a truck!" the boy replied.  
"Kozue!" he whispered and made his way through the crowd.  
  
Miki stormed through the sea of people until he got to the front. The sight before him was devastating.  
  
There was his only sister (and twin), Kozue, lying on the ground. Her clothes were in tatters.   
Her hair was a mess, it was frizzing out every wich way. A metor away there was a bag with it's contents spilled out. Miki walked over. There were some apples, like Miki had said. A few carots, some celery, four bannanas...and a card? On the front it said "I'm So Sorry". Miki's eyes filled with tears. He opened the card and it said:  
  
  
  
Dear Miki-  
I apologize for yelling, screaming, and swearing. I realise now that it was childish and foolish of me. But most of all, I apologize for giving you a bad name. I am worried that  
now people will think badly of you, and girls will be afraid of you. I don't want that to happen to my big brother. So please accept this apology (although you deserve so much more) and   
please give my apology to Jaquelynn.  
-Sincerely yours,  
Kozue   
  
  
When Miki read this letter, he had to just let the tears flow. Suddenly, he heard a weak voice.  
"M-m-mi...k-k-k-ki...." Kozue whispered.  
"KOZUE!" Miki yelled as he ran over to his sister. He sat down beside her and held her hand. He moved her bangs away and kissed her gently.  
"I read your card." He told her. She smiled weakly.  
"T-there.....were f-flow-wers too...b-but they ble-e-e-ew awa-a-a-ay..."  
"Shhh..." he told her. "Don't talk. I'm so sorry." He was now talking in between sobs. The tears were coming down like two waterfalls.  
"I love you, Kozue. I will ALWAYS love you. Just...just hang in there, okay?" he said. Kozue didn't have time to answer. Her world went black and Miki cried harder. He watched in horror as a doctor came rushing.  
"Shes not dead," the doctor reported. "But she will have to come to the hospital immediently." Miki looked horrified.  
"May I visit her???" he asked desperatly.  
"Tommorow. Visiting hours are over today." he replyed. Two more men came and put Kozue on a strecher, and before long, the ambulance had dissapeared down the road. Silent tears stroked Miki's face.  
"Whatever you do, Kozue, don't die." He whispered. "DON'T."  
  
Utena, Anthy and Wakaba walked over to him. Utena put a hand on his shoulder. Miki took her hand. Wakaba growled, but said,  
"Are you OK?" Miki paused. Then,  
"No. No I'm not." Anthy put her arm around him.   
"I'm so sorry." she told him. Another pause.  
"It's not your fault, Himemya sama. It's mine." Utena looked at him sadly.  
"It's not your fault. These things happen!" she told him  
"No. It's my fault and mine only." He started to cry. "Not Kozue, anyone but Kozue, Kozue, Kozue, KOZUUUUUUUUUUE!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I don't own Utena, or anything else. *Goku sighs and tells his lawyer it was a false alarm*  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Miki had't gone to school for a week.  
  
Kozue was alive but just barely. As the days went by, she seemed to be getting worse, rather than better. He visited her every day. Every time before he left, Utena, Anthy,and Chuu Chuu would visit him. It didn't help. Miki appreaciated it and all, he knew they meant well, but the flowers and comforting words wouldn't make Kozue better again.  
  
Then, it happened. It had bee two weeks since Kozue had signed into the hospital. Miki got a phonecall. It was the hospital wing. Kozue was going. Fast. Mii ra as hard as he could through the halls to the hospital wing. It was around lunch, so Miki passed many teachers who instantly dropped their coffee. They didn't yell, though. They knew about Kozue.  
  
Kozue's room number was 5567. Miki was about to run in whenhe heard something that made him sweat. His heart skipped a beat and his hands got clammy as he heard a low tone sound:  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Miki stood still. Quietly, he walked into the room. There he saw his beloved sister lying still on her hospital bed.  
  
Miki walked over. He touched her hand. It was cold and white. Her face was pale. Her eyes were open. Tears formed at the rims of Miki's eyes.   
"Kozue..." he sai quietly. he doctor gave him a sad look.   
"I a so sorry," she said sympatheticly. "The pressure was too much for her." Miki didn't respond. Then suddenly he said, "She's not dead."  
"What?"  
"I said that shes not dead." The doctor looked at him strangely.  
"I'm sorry Kaoru Sama. I understand how hard this must be for you to take---"  
"She's just hiding, that's all. on't worry, I'll find her eventually." The doctor smiled at him.  
"Alright, Kaoru sama. Kozue sama wanted you to have this." she said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out something and gave it to Mki. It was Kozue's bracelet. Miki was stunned. He looked at his own wich had the word Miki engraved into it.   
"B-but, why would she take it off? She never takes it off. Oh well. I'll ask her when I find her. Well, I have to go now. Ja ne!" iki said cheerfully.  
"Er...Ja Ne?" said the doctor.  
  
As soon as Miki was outside Kozue's room, he burst into tears. 


End file.
